1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer network having a host computer and a plurality of user computers connected to the host computer wherein the host computer can inhibit any or all the user computers from completely powering down. More particularly, the present invention relates to a host computer connected to a plurality of user computers via a network or LAN system wherein the host system inhibits the user computers from completely powering down and thereby allows the host computer to access the user computers, presumably when the users are not using the user computers, and then service or upgrade the user computers.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, network or LAN systems are used to connect multiple users of personal computers together in the workplace. These networks are generally maintained by a network administrator. The network administrator has a variety of tasks. One of the tasks of the network administrator is to upgrade the software and operating systems of all the user computers associated with the network. The network administrator can upgrade user computers only when they are turned on and connected to the network or LAN system. Furthermore, the upgrades take place whether or not the user is using his or her computer. Thus, the best time for a network administrator to service a user's computer is when the user has gone home for the evening or when the user is not using the computer. A problem is that many users turn off their computers prior to leaving their office, or the user is using the computer while it is being upgraded and data is lost.
A network administrator would have to go to each office and turn on all the terminals or make sure all the users are not using their computers prior to servicing the user computers.
Presently, Hewlett Packard ("HP") has introduced a system for use by a network administrator that sends a signal to a user computer, while turned on, and prevents the user computer from being turned off. The user can depress or switch the power switch on the computer chassis, but the computer will not turn off. After the user leaves for the evening, the computer is still on and therefore, the network administrator can upgrade or service the user computer. A subsequent signal, sent after the upgrade or service is complete, permits the user's terminal to turn off.
The HP system has drawbacks and disadvantages. The HP system is considered a "dumb" system. That is, it does not provide for feedback from the user. The HP system only provides an ON-OFF feature. The ON-OFF feature either disallows or allows a user computer to be turned off. The user does not know whether his computer can be turned off until he tries to turn it off. Furthermore, if the user were to leave the power switch on the computer set to the off position when the ON-OFF feature is remotely set to be ON, then later, when the feature is remotely reset to the off position, the computer will immediately power down. As a result, the computer may power down during a time when the user is using his computer and thereby cause a loss of whatever the user is working on.
More particularly, the HP system may operate satisfactorily when operating in a DOS environment, but when utilizing advanced operating systems, such as Windows 95, NT, and UNIX, the user could shut down the user's operating system and circumvent the network administrators ability to service the network efficiently.
Thus, there is a need for a system for use by a network administrator that informs the users on the network that their computers cannot be completely powered down and that provides the users with the ability to indicate whether they wish to participate in the service or upgrade that is being provided to the user computers on the network.